Entre Sonrisas y una Pisquita de Amor:
by Pinkisita Pie
Summary: Pinkie Pie. Una poni fiestera que lo tiene todo : Un trabajo , amigas y un lindo novio. Pero , por un poni , ¿ella lo perderia todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa , aqui con mi nuevo fic , este es solo el prologo , para que sepan de que maso menos se trata la historia :)**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

PROLOGO:

Un dia normal en Ponyville , en el centro de la ciudad , había un gran ecenario donde , parecía que se estaba planificando una obra de teatro:

Detrás del ecenario , se podía ver a todas las Mane 6 conversando animadamente:

Rarity: ¡Chicas esta obra de teatro va a estar genial!

Twilight: Cierto , solo espero que no haya altercadas en el camino- dijo preocupada.

Apple Jack: No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar se que que tu eres la directora de este evento , pero te aseguro que esta obra va a ser genial y que les va a encantar a los potrillos de Ponyville.

Twilight: Gracias Apple Jack –dijo con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Además, todas aparecemos en ella , gran idea Twilight – agradeció.

Fluttershy: Si , fue una buena idea representar la canción de cuando fuimos a la gala del galope , asi cada una puede cantar una parte –dijo tímidamente.

Pinkie: ¡Sí! , ¡ESTOY SUPER NERVIOSONADA! –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Twilight: Gracias chicas –dicho eso todas se dieron un gran abrazo.

Rarity: ¡Y TANBIEN LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA! –dijo feliz.

Mane 5: ¿Qué? –dijieron curiosas.

Rarity: ¡INVITE A LOS CHICOS A LA OBRA TEATRAL!

Rainbow: ¿Soarin va a venir?

Apple Jack: ¿Caramel va a venir?

Fluttershy: ¿Bic Mag va a venir?

Pinkie: ¿Cheese va a venir?

Twilight: ¿Flash va a venir?

Dijieron todas al mismo tiempo emocionadas , para luego sonrojarse.

Rarity: ¡SIIIIII!- dijo muy feliz a la manera Pinkie.

Twilight para quitarse el sonrojo de su cara dijo – Muy bien chicas el ensayo por hoy se acabo , mañana vamos a ensayar en mi castillo en el balcón , ya que aquí , van a contruir el ecenario ¿si?

Mane 5: ¡Entendido!

Twilight: Entonces las epsero mañana en mi castillo , chau chicas! –dijo para luego salir del ecenario y dirijierse a su hogar.

Poco a poco las mane 6 se fueron retirando cada una a su hogar.

Ya de noche , nos trasladamos a Sugar Cup Corner , con Pinkie Pie , quien se encontraba a punto de dormir.

Pinkie: *_Mañana será un gran día*_\- pensado eso, la poni fiestera cayó en un profundo sueño.

_**Pero lo que Pinkie no savia era, que mañana era un día muy especial para ella…**_

FIN PROLOGO.

* * *

**Aca se acabo :) , gracias por leer , el proximo cap es mañana!**

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie.**


	2. La Caída:

**Holis! , como van? , pues yo les traigo otro cap :)**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Y era el siguiente dia en Ponyville , nuestra querida Pinkie Pie , se despertó felizmente , bajo al primer piso donde se encontró con los señores Cake.

Pinkie: ¡Hola señores Cake!

Señora Cake: Hola Pinkie ¿no vas a tomar desayuno? – le pregunto, viendo lo apurada que estaba.

Pinkie: mmmmm , No , tengo que ensayar para la obra de Twilight , gracias , de igual manera – dijo saliendo rápidamente de Sugar Cub Corner.

Señor Cake: Hay , esta niña están imperactiva –dijo con una sonrisa

_Pinkie corrió lo más rápido hasta llegar al castillo de Twilight, ahí solo se encontraban Fluttershy , Twilight y Rainbow Dash._

Pinkie: ¡Hola chicas! – dijo entrando al castillo.

Mane 3: ¡Hola! – saludaron

Pinkie: ¿Rarity , ni Apple Jack han venido todavía? – pregunto sentándose al lado de Fluttershy.

Twilight: No , seguro se les hizo tarde.

En eso, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una cansada Apple Jack – Hola chicas, perdón por la tardanza.

Fluttershy: No te preocupes Apple Jack , pero ¿qué te paso? – dijo intrigada.

Apple Jack: Apple Bloom trajo a sus amigas a casa y hicieron un desorden total , y yo tuve que limpiardo – dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Rainbow: Eso debe ser agotador.

Apple Jack: Lo es ….

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a Rarity muy estresada.

Rarity: Hola a todas – dijo eexausta.

Rainbow: Y tu ¿por qué llegas tarde? – le dijo de mala gana.

Twilight: Rainbow….-le reprocho.

Rarity: Porque no encontraba mi listón canela **(Adagio sabe a lo que me refiero)** \- dijo dramáticamente.

Rainbow: Oh , vamos…..-dijo poniéndose una pesuña a la cara.

Rarity: ¿Qué?

Twilight para evitar una pelea , hablo – Chicas , ya que estamos todas juntas ahora , hay que subir ahora para ensayar – sugirió.

Mane 5: Bien...-dijeron parándose de su asiento y subiendo a la azotea.

_Y en la azotea:_

Twilight: ¡Muy bien , chicas posiciones! – grito.

Twilight puso la música y todas empezaron cantar.

Twilight Sparkle:

¡En la Gala! _(¡En la Gala!)_

Fluttershy:

En la Gala, en el jardín, a todos los voy a ver.

Serán siempre, mis amigos en la gala. _(¡En la gala!)_

Pajaritos e insectos, todos me van a querer,

buenos amigos seremos, ¡Aquí en la Gala!

Coro:

_Todo es realidad, aquí en la Gala. _

_¡En la Gala!_

Applejack:

En la Gala _(¡Nos encantan!)_, mis manzanas _(¡Deliciosas!)_, yo se las voy a vender _(¡Yummy, yummy!)_

Y los ponis _(¡Son tan ricas!)_, tan hambrientos _(¡Trae dinero!)_, después van a comer _(¡Dame más!)_

Ganaré mucho dinero, ¡Que a mi familia ofrezco!

Todas:

_Nuestros sueños serán mañana realidades,_

_todo lo que hemos deseado se verá en la gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

Rarity:

En la gala, la realeza, todos me conocerán,

y sabrán de mi importancia en la gala _(¡En la Gala!)_

Allá voy a conocerlo, a mi príncipe real, muy galante va a tratarme

¡Y será en la Gala!

Todas:

_Hemos esperado a una noche inolvidable,_

_cada quien lo vivirá aquí en la Gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

Rainbow Dash:

Yo tanto he soñado, volar con esos ponis:

Los Wonderbolts, que emoción, vueltas dan siempre en acción.

Son tan impresionantes, ¡Nos lloverán diamantes!

¡Los Wonderbolts me van a ver aquí en la Gala!

Coro:

_Que la frase sea verdad, fueron felices siempre._

_Y que se haga realidad, que sea aquí en la Gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

Pinkie quien era la mas emocionada empezó a cantar su parte dando saltitos.

Pinkie Pie:

Aquí estoy en la Gran Gala, ¡De las fiestas la mejor!

Y la única que falta es una poni, ¡esa soy yo!

Sobresalgo en cada fiesta, las demás te lo dirán...

Si jugamos, o bailamos, ¡Aquí en la Gran Gala!

Pero sin darse cuenta se adelantó hasta el borde de la azotea-

Twilight: ¡Pinkie cuidado!

Pinkie por querer voltearse para ver a Twilight y responderle piso mal y se cayó de la azotea.

Twilight aterrada grito - ¡APAGEN LA MÚSICA! – grito.

Mane 4: ¡PINKIE! –gritaron a todo pulmón.

Las mane 5 asustadas bajaron las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al primer piso,

Las mane 5 salieron del castillo rápidamente y se aterraron al ver la escena.

Pinkie se había caído rompiéndose la cabeza

Fluttershy por sus conocimientos de enfermería, se acercó a Pinkie y vio que aún estaba viva - ¡Alguien llame a la ambulancia! , ¡Aun sigue con vida! , ¡Pero le queda poco tiempo! – aviso.

_Afuera de Ponyville:_

Una poni terrestre encapuchada estaba viendo atentamente toda la escena – Asi que Pinkie se cayo , eh , tengo que avisarle a mi padre.

* * *

**Muy bien , me dolio mucho escribir lo de Pinkie , pero es parte de la historia , les queria avisar que no subire caps en 2 semanas me voy de viaje , y si subo seran muy cortos , nos leemos luego :)**

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie.**


	3. ¿el final?

**LO SIENTO TANTO! , por no actualizar , pero como dije en el anterior capitulo , me fui de viaje por 2 semanas , pero traigo otra buena noticia , este jueves ya estare en mi casa y actualizare todos los días :) , en serio lo siento.**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

_En el hospital de Ponyville:_

Soarin: ¡ esperen! , ¡esperen! , ¡esperen! , ¿me están diciendo que Pinkie se cayo por el balcón de tu casa Twilight? – dijo asombrado.

Rainbow: ¡Si! – dijo angustiada – solo espero que estén bien.

Twilight: Nosotras también lo esperamos – dijo sentada al lado de Fluttershy.

Las demás asintieron.

Flash: mmmmm m chicas…..¿no cren que deberíamos calmarlo? – dijo señalando a un preocupado Cheese Sandwich , quien daba vueltas por toda la sala de espera.

Fluttershy: Yo creo que deberíamos dejarlo así , esta procupado – opino , con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento entro el doctor a la sala – familiares o amigos de la señorita Pie , por favor acercarse – ordeno.

Cheese al escuchar eso, salió corriendo como una bala - ¡Pinkie! ¿Dónde está? , ¿Está bien? – pregunto impaciente.

Todos los demás presentes se acercaron al doctor.

Doctor: Solo….pasen – dicho eso los guio por un corredizo, hasta llegar a una habitación.

* * *

Al entrar vieron a Pinkie cubierta de cascos a cabeza con una manta.

Rarity inocentemente pregunto – doctor…¿Por qué tiene esa manta?

Fluttershy quien sabia por que tenia esa manta , salio corriendo del cuarto , con Bic Mac siguiéndola.

Doctor: Lamento decirles , pero su amiga….murio…en el instante – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Rainbow ¡NOO! – dijo tapándose la boca con su casco.

Twilight: ¡No es posible! –dijo para echarse a llorar a mares sobre el cadáver de Pinkie.

Apple Jack: ¡Por que la vida, tiene que ser así! – dijo abrazando a Caramel.

Rarity: ¡Lo siento Pinkie, espero que estés en un lugar mejor! – dijo acariciando lo ultimo que quedaba de Pinkie.

Todos los chicos consolaban a las chicas , mientras un destruido Cheese Sandwich bajaba la cabeza derramando algunas lagrimas.

Cheese Swandwich: ¡Pero…! , ¡Pinkie , por que me dejaste , porque! – grito abrazando a la difunta Pinkie Pie - ¡lo siento …yo…nunca te olvidare…te lo PROMETO! – dijo para luego hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Pinkie.

Doctor: Sé que lo lamentan mucho , pero ya acabo el tiempo de visitas , se tienen que ir – dijo con una mirada triste.

Rainbow: - furiosa - ¡USTED NO SABE NADA, NO! , ¡ELLA ES EL ELEMENTO DE LA RISA! ¡Y ES NUESTRA AMIGA, TENEMOS QUE QUEDARNOS CON ELLA! ¡QUEREMOS VERLA UNOS MINUTOS MÁS! – dicho eso se acercó a la cara del doctor amenazantemente.

Soarin: Rainbow…

Doctor: ¡He dicho que se deben ir! – Dicho eso se acercó a todos los presentes y los empujo a la salida del consultorio - ¡y ya no vuelvan! , ¡Su amiga está MUERTA! – dijo y les cerro la puerta en la cara.

Rarity: ¡Pero que mal educado ese doctor! – dijo indignada.

Apple Jack: Twilight cariño – dio secándose las lagrimas - ¿la obra va a continuar? , se que Pinkie tenía un papel en esa obra y …..

Twilight: Honraremos a Pinkie , ella nunca se hubiera rendido si hay un problema , al contrario busca la solución , y por eso vamos a buscar un remplazo – dijo decidida - ¡TODO POR PINKIE! –grito.

Todos: ¡TODO POR PINKIE! – repitieron.

* * *

En el consultorio el doctor saco la manta que cubría el cuerpo de Pinkie , revelando que solo eran un par de almohadas amontonadas en grupo , luego abrió el ropero donde salio la misma poni encapuchada , agarrando a una desmayada Pinkie entre sus cascos.

¿?: aquí tienes el dinero – dijo entregándole una bolsa de bits – gracias por fingir que mi hermana estaba muerta – dijo son ninguna emoción en su rostro

Doctor: No hay de que , todo por el dinero – dijo contando los bits , para luego fijarse en la poni rosa desmayada en los cascos de esa poni encapuchada - ¿segura que esta desmayada , o muerta?

¿?: Esta desmayada , le puse un inyectivo para que pareciera estar muerta pero no.

Doctor: Bueno , Marble Pie , espero que tengas suerte , y gracias por el dinero.

Marble Pie: Denada – dijo saliendo por la ventana – Papa estará muy feliz de verte **Pinkamena.**

* * *

**Muy bien , seguro se estaran preguntando: ¿Por que su hermana hizo eso? , ¿o por que su papa le mando ha hacer eso? , pues lo sabran en el proximo cap.**

**Se despide.**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	4. ¡No!

**Hola , hoy es jueves , ¡yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! , aqui con otro cap para resolver sus dudas.**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida , levantándose - ¡Espera! , ¡yo estuve aquí antes! , ¡ESTA ES MI CASA! , pero…¿Cómo termine aquí?

Ingeneous Rock : Buena pregunta , hija – dijo acercándose a ella.

Pinkie: ¿Qué hago aquí? , yo vivo en Ponyville , ¡no aca!

Ingeneous Rock: Un pequeño error , vivías en Ponyville – dijo con una sonrisa.

Pinkie: ¡ME QUIERO IR CON MIS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS! , ¡AHORA! – le grito.

Ingeneous Rock: Lo siento Pinkamena , pero tu hermana Marble , se esforzó mucho para engañar al doctor y decirle que estabas muerta , para que engañara a tus amigos – dijo con su cigarro en el hocico.

Pinkie: ¡QUE MARBLE HIZO QUE! , ¡DONDE ESTA ESA ESTUPIDA , DONDE! – dijo buscando desesperada por toda la sala, como un rayo.

Ingeneous Rock: Pierdes tu tiempo hija , ella se fue a traer a tu hermana Limestone.

Pinkie: ¿Cómo que trerla? , ¡papa , ella tiene una familia! , ¡tiene hijos! Y ¡y tu vas a fingir su muerte , para traerla aquí! , ¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE! , ¡TE LO ACEPTO CONMIGO PERO CON ELLA NO! – grito, para luego recibir una bofeteada de su padre.

Ingeneous Rock: ¡A MI NO ME LEVANTAS LA VOZ PINKAMENA! , ¡SOY TU PADRE , MEREZCO RESPETO! –le grito.

Pinkie: ¡MI NOMBRE NO ES PINKAMENA, ES PINKIE!

Ingeneous Rock: ¡ESE NOMBRE YO NO TE LO PUSE , PINKAMENA DIANE PIE , ESTA EN TU CERTIFICADO DE NACIMIENTO! , ¡ESE NOMBRE TE LO PUSIERON LOS ESTUPIDOS DE TUS AMIGOS!

Pinkie: ¡HEY! , ¡ELLOS NO…-fue interrumpida , por la puerta , donde entro , la misma poni encapuchada , cargando a 2 potrillos y siguiéndola venia otra poni terrestre cabizbaja.

Marble: Papa , logre traer a Limestone , pero para eso tuve que amenazarla con matar a sus hijos – dijo dejando a los 2 potrillos en el sofá.

Ingeneous Rock: ¿están muertos? – pregunto.

Marble: No, hize la misma inyección que use con Pinkamena , para traerla aquí – explico.

Limestone: ¡Por que! , ¡Marble , por que! , ¡eres nuestra hermana que te hemos hecho!

Marble: Yo solo cumplo ordenes , de nuestro padre.

Ingeneous Rock: ¡Cállate Limestone! …deja a los potrillos por ahí – le ordeno a Marble – tengo que hablar con tus hermanas.

Marble se retiro

Del lugar llevando a los 2 potrillos.

Limestone: ¡¿Adónde lleva a mis hijos!? – pregunto molesta.

Ingeneous Rock: Hay , ya , estarán bien , ahora solo quiero explicarles por qué están acá.

Pinkie: …

Ingeneous Rock: Después que su madre murió…

Pinkie: ¿mama murió? – dijo triste.

Ingeneous Rock: ¿Qué no sabían? , le dije a Marble , que les mandara unas cartas – dijo extrañado.

Limestone: Pues , no llegaron – dijo molesta.

Ingeneous Rock: Pues por eso nececito su ayuda , como su madre murio , ya no tengo ayudantes en la granja , aparte de Marble asi que pensé en secuestrarlas para , tener algo de ayuda – dijo frescamente.

Limestone: ¡¿Qué?!

Pinkie: ¡Nos pudiste haber llamado asi vendríamos a ayudarte! , ¡no secuestrándonos! ¡ sabes el dolor que les hemos causado a nuestros seres queridos!

Limestone: ¡Además Marble , siempre ha sido tu favorita , por eso que ella se quedó contigo! ¡y a nosotras nos votaste!

Ingeneous Rock: Hay , pero te apuesto que a tus amigos Pinkamena , ya se olvidaron de ti , y además para ellos solo eres una simple amiga.

Pinkie: ¿amiga?... ¡amiga!... ¡¿AMIGA!? , por si no te has enterado papito , ¡soy el elemento de la risa! ¡y si algo le afecta a Equestria! , ¡no se va a poder detener sin mi elemento! – le grito.

Ingeneous Rock: ¡que no me levantes la voz Pinkamena Diane Pie!

En eso por la puerta , entro Marble:

Marble: Ya deje a los potrillos en el cuarto de mama , seguro solo en horas vana despertar…-dijo para luego fijarse en sus hermanas - ¿quiere que les ordene algo? – dijo mirando a su padre.

Ingeneous Rock: Si , diles que , quiero que se pongan su traje de granjeras de rocas y se pongan a amontonar las rocas en grupos – dijo seriamente.

Pinkie: No…

Ingeneous Rock: ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo incrédulo.

Pinkie y Limestone: ¡QUÉ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – le gritaron a todo pulmón a su padre.

* * *

**El papa de Pinkie , en serio es muy malo , no puedo creer que sea así.**

**Se despide.**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	5. Audiciones:

**Hola , hoy les traigo otro hermoso capitulo!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Pinkie y Limestone: ¡QUE NOOOOOOO! –le grito.

Igneous Rock indignado respondio: Muy bien , atiéndanse a las consecuencias – dijo asustando a las 2 – Marble , tráeme el reloj.

Marble: En seguida papa – dijo retirándose.

2 minutos después , ella regreso con un reloj , que Pinkie y Limestone reconocieron.

Limestone: Ese reloj…

Pinkie: ¡¿ESE RELOJ ES DE MOUD?! , ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ELLA?!

Igneous Rock: Lo siento , pero me tuve que deshacer de su hermana , ella se oponía a todo esto , asi que me desasí de ella.

Limestone: ¡¿Qué?! – dijo exaltada.

Marble: ¡Hay , ya cállate Limestone! , ¡Este no era su único reloj hipnotizador! , ¡tenia 2! – dicho eso le entrejo el reloj a su padre.

Pinkie: Hipnotizador…. ¿¡Eso es lo que vas a hacer con nosotras?! , ¡Nos vas a hipnotizar , para seguir tus ordenes! , ¡QUE DECEPCION!

Igneous Rock: ¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO LO QUE TU DIJAS PINKAMENA!

Igneous Rock no perdió tiempo , cogio a Limestone por el cuello y empezó a girar el reloj de un lado a otro a la vista de ella.

Igneous Rock: - mientras movía el reloj de un lado a otro – ahora Limestone , me haras caso a mi y a tu hermana Marble , te harás cargo de la granja de rocas , junto a tus tres hermanas – dicho eso Listone cayo al piso.

Pinkie: ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Igneous Rock: Nada, solo, mira y escucha – se dirigió a Limestone – Limestone , ¿Qué haras?

Limestone se levantó lentamente del piso y miro a su padre – te obedeceré en todo lo que tu dijas y trabajare junta a mis 2 hermanas en la granja de rocas – dijo son ninguna emoción , al igual que Marble.

Pinkie: ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – le grito.

Igneous Rock: Solo la hipnotize y parece que tu vas a ser la siguiente – dijo apunto de cogerla , pero…

Pinkie: ¡No, espera! – dijo extrañando a Marble y a Igneous Rock.

Igneous Rock: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Pinkie: Dejare que me hipnotizes , pero , por favor déjame regresar a Ponyville , para despedirme de mis amigos y estar en la obra de mi amiga Twilight , por favor , te juro que volveré – le rogo.

Igneous Rock y Marble se miraron entre ellos - ¿y cómo estamos seguros si volverás?

Pinkie: Se los juro es…..promesa Pinkie.

Igneous Rock: Bien…solo porque eres mi hija , y como te conozco , tu nunca romperías la promesa Pinkie , asi que…ve.

Pinkie: ¡Gracias! – dijo saliendo de la granga de rocas rápidamente.

Marble: ¿Estás seguro que volverá?

Igneous Rock: Lo ara , ella nunca rompe una promesa Pinkie.

* * *

_En Ponyville , las mane 6 , estaban haciendo las audiciones , para una poni que cantara bien , para poder remplazar a Pinkie._

Rainbow: Ok, esto es una decepción, ¡No hay nadie que cante bien! – se quejo.

Apple Jack: Dash , tiene razón , la función es mañana y no tenemos a una nueva Pinkie.

Twilight: Animo chicas, Pinkie nunca hubiese querido que nos rindiéramos – las animo.

Rarity: Cierto…

Fluttershy: Además – dijo entrando a la sala, donde estaban reunidas – queda una poni más – eso hizo que todas levantaran sus ánimos – Derpy , pasa por favor.

Por la puerta entro una pegaso gris , con melena amarilla , con unos de sus ojos bizcos.

Rainbow: ¿Derpy , la cartera? , ¡Ya estamos fritos! – se rindió nuevamente.

Rarity: No perdemos nada con escucharla cantar.

Twilight: Adelante Derpy , canta.

Derpy tomo aire y empezó - Aquí estoy en la Gran Gala, ¡De las fiestas la mejor!

Y la única que falta es una poni, ¡esa soy yo!

Sobresalgo en cada fiesta, las demás te lo dirán...

Si jugamos, o bailamos, ¡Aquí en la Gran Gala!

Apenas termino, las mane 6, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Rainbow: Retiro lo dicho, ¡ES GENIAL!

Fluttershy: Cierto…es la mejor de las voces que hemos escuchado , aparte de nuestra Pinkie.

Rarity: Si Twilight, la obra es mañana ya no hay tiempo.

Twilight: Esta bien- se dirigió a Derpy - ¡Felicidades Derpy , tienes el papel!

Derpy: ¡Gracias Princesa Twilight! – dijo feliz.

Apple Jack:_ *Te extrañaremos Pinkie, pero la obra debe continuar…*_ \- pensó.

* * *

_En el tren directo a Ponyville:_

Pinkie se encontraba sentada en el asiento del fondo , se encontraba pensativa - _*El tren llega mañana , en mediodía a Ponyville , espero llegar a tiempo para la obra , pero , supuestamente morí y si mis amigos me ven , les puede dar un infarte , mejor me escondo y salir en el momento adecuado….me presentare , en la obra*_

* * *

**Ok , esto se pone , ¡ARDIENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Se despide.**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	6. Pinkie y lamentos:

**Hola :( , primero les quiero decir que lo siento si no actualize , muchos dias , me siento fatal ! , pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor y estoy lista para actualizar todo febrero.**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

_Ya era el día siguiente en medio dia , el tren , llegaba a su destino:_

Del tren bajaba una poni terrestre de color rosa.

Pinkie: -suspiro – parece como si hace años , no vuelvo aquí – se dijo para si misma.

En ese momento el reloj de Ponyville sono marcando las doce , ahí es donde Pinkie reacciono.

Pinkie: ¡Son las doce! , ¡llego tarde para la obra!

Dicho eso la poni salio corriendo al centro de Ponyville , donde efectivamente había un gran telón y muchos potrillos y ponis sentados esperando a ver la obra.

Pinkie se acercó poco a poco - _*Acuerdate Pinkie , ellos no te deben ver , ellos piensan que estas muerta*_-pensó para sí misma.

Nuestra pequeña poni rosada se acerco a la entrada del ecenario , para encontrarse con un guardia.

Guardia: ¡Alto ahí! Usted señorita , no puede entrar – le ordeno detenerla.

Pinkie: ¿Qué? , ¡Yo estoy en la obra! , ¡tengo que entrar!

Guardia: Nombre – le pidió revisando una lista.

Pinkie: Pinkie….Pinkie….Pie.

Guardia: Lo siento , pero usted no está en la lista.

Pinkie: ¡¿Qué?! , pero si yo estoy….ahí – dijo señalando un letrero donde decía , _Una gran obra por las mane 6_ ,y abajo aparecían todas sus amigas , solo que donde estaba la imagen de Pinkie la habían remplazado , por la cara de Derpy.

Guardia: Señorita , usted esta ciega o que , esa de ahí no es usted es la señorita Derpy , la cual SI , va ha estar en la obra.

Pinkie: ohhhhhh…entiendo – dijo retirándose -_*asi que buscaron un remplazo…no me siento mal , en realidad , ellas piensan que estoy muerta , tienen razón , voy a sentarme a ver el show , pero antes….*_-penso pasando por un señor que traía un sombrero , con unas gafas – mmmm , disculpe señor.

Señor: ¿si?

Pinkie: ¿Me puede prestar eso? – dijo señalando sus gafas y su sombrero.

Señor: Claro – dijo entregándole – pero cuídalo bien es de seda.

Pinkie: No hay problema.

Pinkie, ya disfrazada se sento en un asiento libre , al costado de los señores Cake.

Pinkie:_ *Maldita sea, ahora tendré que cubrirme más, o si no me van a descubrir*_ \- pensó.

* * *

_Mientras, detrás del telon , las mane 6 hablaban con Derpy._

Twilight: Muy bien chicas , podemos hacerlo – las animo.

Apple Jack: Si , pero también , debemos acordarnos de los ensayos.

Fluttershy: Si…hay mucha , gente – dijo escondiéndose detrás de Rarity.

Rarity: Tranquila, cariño, estarás con nosotras – la tranquilizo.

Rainbow: Derpy , se que cantas bien , pero , aya afuera hay mucha gente y …

Derpy: Tranquila , hare lo mejor , no las decepcionare.

Twilight: Gracias Derpy, pero…. ¡VAYAN A SUS POCISIONES, AHORA! , ¡QUE EL TELON SE VA A ABRIR EN UN MINUTO! –les ordeno.

Dicho eso, las mane 6 y Derpy , se ubicaron , en sus posiciones y el telon se abrió.

Pinkie al ver a sus amigas, se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

**Primero salio Fluttershy:**

**Fluttershy:**

En la Gala, en el jardín, a todos los voy a ver.

Serán siempre, mis amigos en la gala. _(¡En la gala!)_

Pajaritos e insectos, todos me van a querer,

buenos amigos seremos, ¡Aquí en la Gala!

**Coro:**

_Todo es realidad, aquí en la Gala. _

_¡En la Gala!_

**Luego AppleJack:**

**Applejack:**

En la Gala _(¡Nos encantan!)_, mis manzanas _(¡Deliciosas!)_, yo se las voy a vender _(¡Yummy, yummy!)_

Y los ponis _(¡Son tan ricas!)_, tan hambrientos _(¡Trae dinero!)_, después van a comer _(¡Dame más!)_

Ganaré mucho dinero, ¡Que a mi familia ofrezco!

**Coro:**

_Nuestros sueños serán mañana realidades,_

_todo lo que hemos deseado se verá en la gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

**Rarity:**

En la gala, la realeza, todos me conocerán,

y sabrán de mi importancia en la gala _(¡En la Gala!)_

Allá voy a conocerlo, a mi príncipe real, muy galante va a tratarme

¡Y será en la Gala!

**Coro:**

_Hemos esperado a una noche inolvidable,_

_cada quien lo vivirá aquí en la Gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

**Ahora Rainbow Dash:**

**Rainbow Dash:**

Yo tanto he soñado, volar con esos ponis:

Los Wonderbolts, que emoción, vueltas dan siempre en acción.

Son tan impresionantes, ¡Nos lloverán diamantes!

¡Los Wonderbolts me van a ver aquí en la Gala!

**Coro:**

_Que la frase sea verdad, fueron felices siempre._

_Y que se haga realidad, que sea aquí en la Gala._

_¡En la Gala!_

Derpy a penas entro a escena, se quedó shockeada.

Rainbow le susurro a Fluttershy: ¿Qué le paso? , ¿Por qué no canta?

Fluttershy: Nose , creo que le dio pánico ecenico.

Todo el publico, empezó a murmurar cosas malas sobre la obra.

Señor: ¿Cómo pueden poner a una actriz que tenga miedo ecenico?

Señora: ¡Que tontería!

Pinkie no resistio que sus amigas pasen vergüenza , asi que en un acto no pensado se subio al ecenario , se quito la capa dejando , con la boca a abierta a las Mane 6.

Señores Cake: ¡PINKIE PIE! –gritaron con los ojos llorosos.

Mane 6: ¡PINKIE! , ¡ESTAS VIVA! –gritaron llorando , mientras el público no entendía nada.

Pinkie les dio una sonrisa y canto…

**Pinkie Pie:**

Aquí estoy en la Gran Gala, ¡De las fiestas la mejor!

Y la única que falta es una poni, ¡esa soy yo!

Sobresalgo en cada fiesta, las demás te lo dirán...

Si jugamos, o bailamos, ¡Aquí en la Gran Gala!

**Coro:**

_Alegría y risa hay en la Gala,_

_¡En la Gala!_

Twilight dudo al entrar al ecenario , pero lo hizo al ver como Pinkie la miraba.

**Twilight Sparkle:**

En la Gala _(¡En la Gala!)_, con Celestia _(¡Con Celestia!)_, estaré feliz ahí _(¡Ahí!)_

Hablaremos de la magia y de lo que aprendí _(¡Aprendí!)_

Todo va ser especial, ¡Si su tiempo es para mí! _(¡Será un día inolvidable!)_

**Coro:**

_¡Hacia la Gala vamos ya, estamos listos y a brillar!_

_¡Hacia la Gala hay que ir, será inolvidable!_

_¡Hacia la Gala, es hora ya, somos geniales, eso es real!_

**Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy &amp; Coro:**

¡Hacia la Gala!

**Fluttershy:**¡Amigos haré!

**Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack &amp; Coro:**

¡Hacia la gala!

**Applejack:**

¡Pies venderé!

**Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity &amp; Coro:**

¡Hacia la gala!

**Rarity:**

¡Conoceré!

**Todas y Coro:**

¡Soy mejor!

**Rainbow Dash:**

¡Que un Wonderbolt!

**Fluttershy:**

Para...

**Applejack:**

¡Vender!

**Rarity:**

Para...

**Rainbow Dash:**

¡Probar!

**Pinkie Pie:**

Para...

**Twilight Sparkle:**

¡Hablar!

**Todas &amp; Coro:**

¡Iré a la Gala, iré a la Gala!

¡Y será inolvidable!

¡En la Gala!

Al terminar la canción el telon se cerro y el publico aplaudio , mientras detrás del ecenario las mane 6 no resistieron más y la abrazaron.

Rarity: ¡Pinkie, no puedo creer que estés aquí, gracias Celestia! – la abrazo.

Rainbow: Pinkie! – dijo secándose las lagrimas.

Fluttershy: ¡Quiero saber cómo se pondría Cheese cuando viera que estas bien!

En eso la puerta se abre , dejando ver a un despeinado Cheese , pareciera que no hubiera dormido en un solo dia - ¡PINKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –grito al verla.

Pinkie: ¡CHEESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Los 2 se abrasaron y se dieron un pequeño beso - ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aca? – pregunto Pinkie.

Cheese: Pues ellos me mostraron- dijo señalando a los demás chicos que se acercaban.

Pinkie: ¡CHICOS! – dijo acercándoles para abrasarlos.

Fancy: Pinkie , pensábamos que no estabas viva.

Flash: Si , no sabes como se puso Cheese.

Caramel: No quiso dormir , ni un dia.

Cheese se sonrojo – sí , pero lo importante , es que ahora estaras aquí con nosotros PARA SIEMPRE!

Grito.

Pinkie: Siiiii…espera, ¡no! , lo siento me debo ir. – dijo acordándose de la promesa que le hizo a su padre.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Bic Mag: ¿te vas?

Twilight: No te puedes ir, este es tu hogar.

Pinkie: Lo siento , pero ya tome una decisión – dijo dirijiendose a la salida.

Cheese: Pero Pinkie – dijo con los ojos acuosos.

Pinkie: Cheese , prométeme que vas a cuidar a mis amigas y a los señores Cake.

Cheese: Pinkie…..pero…. ¿adónde….?

Pinkie: Cheese , prometelo.

Cheese: Bien…-dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Pinkie les dio un último abrazo a sus amigas y se fue.

Soarin: Adios…-fue lo último que alcanzo a decir , mientras Cheese lloraba a mares en sus cascos.

* * *

_En la estación de trenes…_

_Pinkie ya estaba a bordo del tren , lista para partir nuevamente a la granja de rocas:_

Pinkie :_*Esta no será la última vez , que venga a Ponyville , se los prometo* _\- pensó para si misma.

* * *

**Muy bien , este es el final de la historia , si un final triste , para variar...jejejejejje , los engañe , claro este no es el final de la historia falta mucho!**

**Se despide.**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	7. Pinkamena Pie:

**Hola! , nuevo cap!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Pinkie , ya se encontraba a fuera de la granja de rocas – Bien , creo que estoy lista – abrió la puerta , apenas la abrió su padre apareció.

Igneous Rock: Hey , volviste hija – dijo con un reloj en la mano – ¿lista para tu reloj?

Pinkie trajo saliva.

Igneous Rock: Limestone , Marble , vengan – les odeno.

Limestone: ¿Si padre?

Igneous Rock: Agarren a su hermana – dicho eso las 2 agarraron a Pinkie dejándola inmóvil – prepárate para tu final , hija - dicho eso , movio el reloj , de un lado al otro repitiendo las mismas palabras que uso con Limestone.

Pinkie al caer al suelo , su padre le pregunto – ahora dime hija mia , ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Pinkie se levanto cuidadosamente , para luego responder – Pinkamena Pie , a sus ordenes padre – dijo con su melena lacia y sin ninguna emoción.

Igneous Rock: Perfecto…

* * *

_En Ponyville , todos estaban en el castillo de Twilight , consolando a Cheese:_

Rainbow: Hey , vamos deja de lamentarte Cheese , no es tu culpa que Pinkie se haya ido.

Cheese: Claro que lo es , si yo hubiera estado ahí , cuando se cayo , ella nunca hubiera desaparecido y nunca se hubiera ido – se lamento.

Rarity: No lo es , además , Pinkie , no nos dijo adonde se hiba , eso es lo raro – se cuestiono.

Twilight: Para mi que ese doctor tiene algo que ver , ¿tal vez eso te pueda hacer sentir mejor Cheese?

Cheese: -se levanto de la silla de golpe - ¡si! , ¡quiero partirle la cara a ese doctor , por decir que Pinkie estaba muerta! – dicho eso todos salieron a buscar al farsante doctor.

_En el hospital, Cheese apenas entro le pregunto a la recepcionista:_

Cheese: Digame cual es el nombre del doctor que atendio a la señorita Pie – dijo con una mirada acosadora.

Recepcionista asustada: Okey…-dijo revisando la lista de doctores y pacientes – Lo siento , pero el doctor renuncio ayer , lo siento mucho.

Cheese: ¿¡QUE?! – dijo para luego ahorcar a la recepcionista con su casco - ¡sé que lo está ocultando , más le vale decirme donde esta o si ,no….!

Apple Jack: ¡Alto Cheese! – dijo empujándolo, haciendo soltar a la recepcionista que cayo sin aire al suelo.

Cheese: -molesto - ¡Que te pasa! , ¡estuve a punto de sacarle donde estaba ese maldito doctor! – le reclamo.

Rainbow: ¡Tienes que calmarte Cheese! , ¡el doctor ya no trabaja aca! , ¡Fluttershy reviso la lista! – dijo señalando a una Fluttershy que leia la lista.

Fluttershy: Cierto…no está.

Cheese: Lo siento , es que , en serio la extraño y ….- Twilight lo interrumpio.

Twilight: Escucha Cheese , presiento que no será lo ultimo que veremos de ese doctor … ni de Pinkie – dijo mirando la ventana del hospital….

* * *

**Hey , ahora empieza lo bueno , ¿Pinkie volvera a Ponyville? , en el proximo cap , ya habran pasado 4 años!**

**Se despide.**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	8. De regreso:

**Hola! , nuevo cap!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

_4 años después, en la granja de rocas, parece como si estuvieran empacando:_

Marble: ¿Pinkamena, donde guardaste las llaves de la granja de rocas? – le pregunto.

Pinkamena: Aquí – dijo entregándole las llaves - ¿Dónde están los niños?

Marble: Limestone, los está ayudando a empacar – le explico - ¿No nos olvidamos nada?

Pinkamena: No, creo – dijo - ¡LIMESTONE, APRESURATE!

Limestone: ¡Que ya voy! – Dijo entrando a la sala con unos potrillos – Ya estamos listos.

Marble: Bien – dicho eso, todos salieron afuera – hay que cerrar esto – acerco la llave de la puerta de la granja de rocas, le puso llave y la cerro.

Potrilla: ¿Por qué tenemos que cerrar la granja de rocas? – pregunto triste.

Potrillo: Si , crecí 4 años aquí , ya me acostumbre.

Pinkamena: Angelina , Kai , desde que papa murió , tuvimos que cerrar , entiendan , ahora cada una puede hacer su vida.

Angelina: Pero…

Limestone: Angelina, hija, entiende, además ya se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos que irnos a Manhattan, a nuestra casa – dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Kai: Chau – dijo despidiéndose, alejándose con su hermana y Limestone.

Marble y Pinkamena: ¡Chau! – dijeron viendo como Limestone se alejaba con sus hijos.

Marble: ¿y tú Pinkamena a dónde vas a ir?

Pinkamena: Se que vivo en Ponyville y que tenía…..amigas…..¡Qué asco! – dijo sin emoción.

Marble: Si , ¡Ahora apurate , que tu tren ya sale!

Pinkamena: ¿Y tú? , ¿A dónde vas?

Marble: Necesito ver algo…

Pinkamena: ¿Qué?

Marble: Algo…

Pinkamena: ¡Pero! , ¡Que!

Marble: ¡No es asunto tuyo Pinkamena!

Pinkamena: ¡Bien! – dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes.

Marble movió un poco de tierra con su casco , dejando ver una entrada a un sotano subterráneo.

* * *

_Pinkie llego a la estación de Ponyville , con la mirada baja , pero lo que no sabia es que 2 ponis se acercaban a ella._

Cheese: ¡Tienes razón Flash , es una buena idea irnos de viaje , para olvidar todo lo que paso en estos últimos años!

Flash: ¡Si , tengo las mejores ideas!

Cheese: ¡Si , podemos ha….¡Auch! , lo siento seño…-se quedó perplejo al ver los ojos de Pinkamena.

Pinkamena: No , lo siento yo – dijo retirándose confundida , por la mirada del poni - ¡Que poni , tan raro! – se dijo para si misma.

Flash: ¡Hey! , amigo , ¿Qué te paso?

Cheese: Esa poni…

Flash: ¿Qué hay con esa poni?

Cheese: Era Pinkie…

Flash: ¿Pinkie?...jajajaja, ¡estás loco! , primero, esa poni tenia el pelo lacio y Pinkie Lo tiene esponjado y esa poni , no tiene ninguna emoción y Pinkie siempre tiene emoción – justifico.

Cheese: ¡Pero esos ojos! , ¡Esos hermosos ojos color celeste y turquesa! , ¡Ninguna poni los tiene así! , ¡Es ella! y ¡la voy a recuperar! – dijo decidido.

* * *

**¡OMG! Pinkie , no recuerda nada!**

**Se despide...**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	9. Te aviso , que la guerra comienza:

**Hola! , nuevo cap!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Pinkamena se alejo de la estación de trenes directo al centro de Ponyville - _*Okay , yo recuerdo q trabajaba en un lugar….. pero…..¡Ah! era Sugar Cub…..creo que Corner* - _pensó mientras se dirijia al lugar.

Al entrar al restaurante todos los clientes se estaban riendo mientras conversaban cada uno en su mesa , cosa que a Pinkie le dio asco.

Pinkamena se acerco al mostrador donde vio a la señora Cake – mmmmm hola.

Señora Cake: Hola querida ¿nececitas algo? – le pregunto desconociendo que era Pinkie.

Pinkie: mmmmm ¿trabajo aquí? – le pregutno.

Señora Cake: Oh querida claro , justo ahora estamos buscando vacantes , mas ya que una….se nos fue , asi que ahora tu trabajas aquí - dijo sacando un delantal y poniéndoselo – me recuerdas a alguien – Pinkamena puso una cara de confusión – oh , solo olvídalo estoy viendo mucha gente…

Pinkamena: …. Okey? – dijo dirijiendose al mostrador.

La puerta principal se abre y por ahí salen las mane 6 muy contentas.

Twilight: ¡No puedo creer q te casas Rainbow!

Rainbow: ¡Lose! Estoy muy feliz!

Rairity: ¡Yo hago el vestido!

Apple Jack: ¡Yo el pastel!

Fluttershy: Yo….puedo ayudar con mi coro de aves.

Twilight: Y Pinkie puede….-puso una mirada triste – Oh , cierto , ella….no esta.

Todas pusieron caras tristes.

Rainbow: Levantes esas caras chicas , Pinkie esta bien

Todas sonrieron y se dirigieron al mostrador . Porfavor nos puede dar….-todas se quedaron paralizadas al ver a la misma poni rosada , que algún dia las llamo amigas.

Pinkamena: Y? , van a pedir o que?

Todas: ¡Pinkie! – dijieron lanzándose para abrazarla.

Pinkamena: ¡Hey suéltenme! – grito intentando zafarse - ¿Qué les pasa?

Fluttershy: ¡Volviste!

Pinkamena: ¿Qué? , ¡Déjenme en paz!

Twilight: Pero somos tus amigas….

Pinkamena lanzo una fuerte cargajada - ¡YO NO TENGO AMIGAS! – grito para darse media vuelta y dirijierse a la cocina.

Rarity: Ok , esa no era Pinkie ella nunca diría eso.

Apple Jack: Cierto pero , era igual , mismo pelaje , misma cutie mark…

Rainbow: Pero no mismo cabello…el de ella era lacio y el de Pinkie es esponjado

Twilight; Y ella no tenia ninguna emoción…. Se parecía a ¡Moud!

Fluttershy: Y parecía como si no recordara nada , creo que le paso algo en estos 4 años…. Y algo muy grande…-afirmo.

Pero lo que no sabían , era que afuera de una de las ventanas de Sugar Cub Coner un Changeling observaba todo , se le dibujo una sonrisa – Mi reina estará muy feliz de saber esto – se dio media vuelta y se fue volando

* * *

_En el reino Changeling_:

La reina Changeling , se encontraba sentada en su trono con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , mientras hablaba con el mismo Changeling de ponyville – Asi que el elemento de la risa no recuerda nada , eh? , este será el mejor momento para atacar , ni el estúpido poder del amor me derrotara ahora – dijo feliz – Rapido querido Changeling manda esta carta a Canterlot…

* * *

_Mientras en el castillo en Canterlot , las 2 princesas se encontraban sentadas tranquilas cada una en su trono , cuando un guardia entra corriendo._

Celestia: ¿Qué pasa? , ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Guardia: Un Changeling mando una carta – dijo entregándola a la monarca del sol.

Celestia termino de leer y se le dibujo una car de preocupación – Nos están advirtirtiendo.

Luna: ¿Qué? , ¿Por qué?

Celestia – La Reina Changeling busca venganza , nos da 3 dias para organizarnos.

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	10. ¿Funciono?

**Hola! , nuevo cap!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Pinkie Pie caminaba solitaria en las calles de Ponyville – Malditas ponys, ¿Qué se han creído? , ¿Qué yo soy su amiga? , ¡JA! , que tontería – susurraba para si misma.

* * *

_En Canterlot , precisamente en el castillo:_

Luna: ¡¿Qué?! , ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Celestia: Pues….tendremos que armas las tropas – ordeno - ¡Guardia!, ¡mándale una carta al Imperio de Cristal , mientras mas tropas de refuerzo mejor.

Guardia: ¡enseguida princesa! – dijo retirándose del lugar.

* * *

_En Ponyville , todos estaban reunidos en el castillo de Twilight:_

Twilight: ¿alguna idea?

Rainbow: ¡Yase! , ¡Que tal si usas el hechizo que utilizaste , para recordar nuestra amistad a nosostras?

Rrity: ¡Si eso puede funcionar!

Twilight: ¡Muy bien lo intentare! , pero para eso nececito que este quieta y ….. – fue interrumpida.

En eso , Spike entra corriendo a la sala - ¡Chicas la princesa Celestia quiere verlas en Canterlot ahora!

Apple Jack: ¿es urgente? , ya que hibamos a …

Spike: ¡AHORA!

Rainbow: Aya…no grites..no hay necesidad.

Spike: ….

* * *

_Las mane 5 llegaron rápidamente a Canterlot , donde se encontraron con Cadance y Shinning Armor._

Shinning: ¡Twilight! – dijo abrazándola.

Cadance y Twilight: Rayos del sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego a saludar – rieron.

Celestia: Princesa Cadance…creo que no es tiempo de risas…

Cadance y Twilight se extrañaron - ¿?

Luna: Pues verán…los llame a aquí por que….

Rainbow: ¡Valla al grano!

Celestia – suspiro - La reina Changeling , mando una carta como advertencia , de que Equestria se ve otra vez amenazada , va a ver guerra.

Fluttershy se escondio detrás de Rarity.

Luna: Y por eso necesitamos refuerzos , siento que esta guerra será aun mas fuerte.

Shinning: Cuente con los soldados del Imperio de Cristal , ellos ayudaran – dijo decidido.

Celestia: Gracias Shining.

Ápple Jack: ….disculpe Princesa por la pregunta , pero no entendemos que hacemos aca.

Todas asintieron.

Celestia: Pues , ustedes pueden reforzar con los elementos de la armonía.

Todas se miraron entre si.

Rainbow: Pues….hay un pequeño problema con eso…

Luna: Ah?

Twilight: Pues vera Pinkie…

Rarity: Ella ya no recuerda quien es y dice que no tiene amigas y sin su elemento no podemos usar los demás.. – dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Fluttershy: JEJEJE….

Luna: ¡Tienen que solucionarlo cuanto antes! , ¡solo tenemos 3 dias!

Twilight: Eso estábamos pensando , cuando usted mando una carta.

Celestia: ¡Entonces queridas ponis váyanse ya , solucionen esto mientras puedan! – exclamo

Mane 6: ¡ENTENDIDO! – dijieron saliendo del castillo , directo a la estacion de trenes.

Twilight: ¡Escuchen chicas , ya escucharon a la princesa Celestia , tenemos que hacerlo hoy , y AHORA!

Todas: - asintieron con la cabeza decidida –

* * *

_30 minutos después , el tren llego a Ponyville y todas salieron corriendo en busca de Pinkie._

_5 minutos después la encontraron en la plaza central , rempiendo unas ramas con su casco , todas se acercaron a ella , pero Pinkie al verla no reacciono muy bien._

Pinkie: ¡OTRA VEZ USTEDES!, ¡QUE NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR EN PAZ! –les grito.

Twilight: Pinkie solo queremos ayudar….¿acaso no nos recuerdas? , vamos has un esfuerzo..

Pinkie se las quedo viendo a todas, sonrió por unos segundos dándole esperanzas a todas , pero en ese instante s ele borro la sonrisa – No y ¡ya déjenme! , las odio…

Twilight: ¡Chicas plan B!

En ese instante, todas amarraron a Pinkie a una banca, mientras que ella gritaba - ¡Que hacen suéltenme! , ¡Ponys tontas! , ¡Suéltenme!

Twilight: Pinkie , entiende que esto es por tu bien … - Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno (es el mismo hechizo que uso en una Cura Mágica y Misteriosa) , cuando el hechizo termino , Pinkie abrió los ojos nuevamente , pero esta vez con una mirada diferente…

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	11. Captura:

**Hola! , nuevo cap!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Todas al ver la mirada de Pinkie , se esperanzaron con una gran sonrisa , pero todo no es lo que parece…

Pinkie: - abrió los ojos y grito - ¡OIGAN USTEDES PONIS TONTAS! , ¡QUE LES PASA EH! , ¡OSEA NUNCA ME PUEDEN DEJAR EN PAZ O QUE! , ¡ESTUPIDAS!

Rainbow le susurro a Twilight – eh…creo que no funciono.

Twilight asintió – Pinkie….

Pinkie exploto - ¡QUE YO ME LLAMO PINKAMENA, ESTUPIDAS! , ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! , ¡NO ENTIENDO NI POR QUE VINE AQUÍ!

Twilight suspiro y con su magia desato a Pinkie.

Rarity: ¡ Twilight que hacees!

Twilight: Dejesmola ya…

Pinie al ser soltada , corrió rápidamente a la estación de trenes - _*Me voy de aquí , estar en Ponyville es un horror , me regreso a la granja de rocas…*_ \- se dijo para si misma.

Fluttershy: ¿y ahora que?

Twilight: Pues supongo…encontrar una manera de que los elementos funcionen sin el de la risa…

Apple Jack: ¿y que hay de Pinkie? , ¿ya no seremos su amigas? – dijo trsite..

Twilight: En realidad..nose…..nose….

* * *

_En la granja de rocas , un changeling , se acerco al lugar y dejo una carta por debajo de la puerta se le dibujo una sonrisa y despego nuevamente._

* * *

_Canbiando de ecenario…(otra vez xd) , nos dirijimos al tren donde Limestonde y sus 2 hijos viajaban.._

_Todo Hiba normal , hasta que el tren se detuvo y de la nada y empezaron a entrar Changelins , por todas partes , asustando a todos los pasajeros._

Changeling: ¡Aca todo el mundo o tren! , ¡no se asusten hemos venido en paz! …¡solo por una cosa…! – dijo mirando a Limestone y sus hijos - ¡tu vienes con nosotros! , ¡amarrenla!

En eso , 3 changelins , acorralaron a Limestonde , uno de ellos le amarro los cascos y el otro , agarro a Kai y el ultimo , amarro a Angelina.

Limstone asustada gritaba - ¡Que coños hacen! , ¡Sueltenme ahora! , ¡He dicho que me suelten!

Kai: ¡MAMA!

Angelina – empezó a llorar –

Changeling: ¡Lo siento! , ¡pero son ordenes de mi reyna!

Limestone: ¡ yo no conesco a tu reyna y no se que es lo que esta pasando aquí!

Changeling: ¿¡Quieres que te explique?! , pues te lo voy a decir en 2 palabras : Pinkamena Pie – eso sorprendio a Limstone - ¡Changelings! , ¡nos vamos!

Todos los changelins despegaron directo a su reino , junto con Limestone y sus hijos.

* * *

_En el reino de los changelings , la reina esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus súbditos._

_Por la entrada entro un changeling._

Reina: ¿y? , ¿co te fue? , ¿dejaste la carta?

Changeling: Si , mi reina.

Reina: Gracias, puedes retirarte – dijo con una sonrisa.

El changeling hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

5 minutos después , la puerta se abrió y por ahí entraron los 4 changelings con Limstone y sus hijos.

Raina: ¡Valla , valla , que tenemos aquí! , ¡La hermana de la risa! , ¡uhh , pero no parece tan feliz!

Limstone: ¡QUE COÑOS HACEMOS AQUÍ!

Reina: ¡Pues cuando Pinkie se entere de que tu estas aquí , ella vendrá directo a salvarte y sus tontas amigas ponys , no van a poder usar los elementos sin ella y toda Equestria caira! – grito con uan risa diabólica.

Limstone: ¡Tramposa!

Reina: Oh, cállate y llévensela – ordeno.

Los changelings los desataron y los encerraron en un calabozo.

_Reina: *Ahora si la batalla será nuestra, sin los elementos de la armonía completos , ¡ganaremos! , muajajajmuajajaja* -_pensó.

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	12. Sorpresas:

**Hola! , nuevo cap!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Al dia siguiente Pinkie llego a la granja de rocas y la miro con nostalgia , pero cuando avanzo hacia ella , pero cuando estaba llegando , tropezó con una manilla de una puerta.

Pinkie se paro adolorida , y vio la manilñla por la cual tropezó , la cual estaba en el suelo , Pinkie se dio cuenta que esa era la misma manilla , que Marble no le quiso mostrar , Pinkie abrió la manilla y encontró unas escaleras , Pinkie extrañada , segui bajando y se topo con un monton de celdas , todas estaban con arañas y ratones , menos una , en la cual había una poni , la cual Pinkie recocnocio.

Pinkie - ¿Moud?

Moud volteo lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Pinkie - ¡Pinkie! – dijo con una pequeña mirada sonriente.

Pinkie tocio – mm , mi nombre es Pinkamena.

Moud la miro con lastima - ¿papa te hipnotizo , no?

Pinkie – No se de que hablas.

Moud suspiro – no importa..

Pinkie se sentó a su costado – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Moud – Pues papa , también quiso hipnotizarme , pero yo me nege y como no podía converserme se harto de mi y me encerro aquí , Marble siempre me traía comida , pero ayer ella vino por ultima vez , y dijo que ya no vendría otra vez , me trago mucha comida y se fue – dijo con uan mirada trsite.

Pinkie – No sé en que ayudar….

Moud - ¡Pues yo sí! – dijo agarrando la cabeza de Pinkie, mientras Pinkie gritaba para que la soltaran - ¡Moud! , ¡Que coños haces!

Moud – ¡ayudándote! – dijo sacando de una esquina de la celda un mismo reloj el que uso su padre. **(recuerden que había 2 relojes)** – Tu nombre es Pinkie Pie , eres el elemnto de la armonía de la risa y tienes amigas , vives en Ponyville , trabajas en Sugar Cub Corner y …eres nuestra hermana feliz – solto a Pinkie , quien cayó al suelo.

Mous rogo , para que recobrara su verdero ser.

Pinkie - ¿Qué paso? – dijo levantándose.

Moud – Evita preguntas … ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pinkie – Pinkie Pie…- sus ojos se iluminaron- soy el elemento de la risa .. ¡y tengo amigas! – dijo , mientras su pelo se le esponjaba - ¡te tengo que ayudar a salir!

Moud - ¡PUES LAS DOS TIRAMOS DE LA CELDA , COMO ESTA UN POCO VIEJA SEGURO SE ROMPA FACILMENTE! – dijo.

Las 2 hermanas tiraron de la celda , la cual se rompió y Moud pudo salir , libre después de 4 años.

Pinkie - ¿quieres ir a la casa?

Moud asintió.

Las 2 abandonaron el sotano, Pinkie saco una llave debajo de una maseta , que era porsiacaso y abrió la puerta.

Sin darse cuenta de la carta que se encontraba en el piso , pero Mous si la cogio – eh…Pinkie…

Pinkie - ¡Guau! , está igual como la dejamos…

Moud - ¡Pinkie!

Pinkie volteo - ¿ah?

Moud – Hay una carta , que dice que es para ti – dijo entregandosela.

Pinkie con cara extrañada abrió la carta , la leyó con cara asustada - ¡secuestraron a Limestone y a sus hijos! , ¡tenemos que ir a salvarlos! – dijo corriendo a la puerta.

Moud - ¡No! , ¡Pinkie todo esto es una trampa , sin ti tus amigas , no van a poder utilizar los elementos de la armonía , tú tienes que volver a Ponyville!

Pinkie reacciono - ¡Cierto! , ¡¿VIENES?! – pregunto.

Moud – No , tu anda a Ponyville y yo vusco a Marble , le hago el hecgizo y vamos a buscar a Limenstone.

Pinkie - ¡ENTENDIDO! – dijo corriendo a la estación de trenes, pero lo malo es que llegaría al día siguiente.

* * *

_En Canterlot , todas las mane 6 se encontraban hablando con las princesas._

Twilight – Y … no funciono el hechizo con Pinkie.

Luna y Celestia suspiraron – Pues…..Tendremos , que usar los elementos de la armonía sin el de la risa.

Todas asintieron trsites.

Twilight - _* La verdad.. no se si podremos superar esto..*_ \- pensó.

* * *

** Pasado mañana es el ultimo capitulo! ahhh , que emocion! **

**Se despide...**

**Pinkimina Pie**


	13. Final:

**Hola! , nuevo cap y elñ ULTIMO!**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

Al dia siguiente , todas las tropas de los ponys de cristal , los de canterlot , se encontraban , bien formados , en Canterlot , listos para la batalla , mientras que las 2 Princesas veian todo desde el castillo.

Desde lejos , se vio , una manada de Changelings , acercándose , los soldados se pusieron en posición , y empezó la batalla.

La reina changeling , vevia todo con una sonrisa maliciosa – Preparense Equestria , esta vez nosotras ganaremos.

_En Ponyville , las Mane 5 se encontraban a la espera de la batalla , ya que seria difícil , no se sabia si los elementos de la armonía , funcionarian sin uno._

Twilight – Chicas….se que esto es algo difícil..pero hay que intentarlo…

Rainbow – Lo haremos pero no sabemos cómo terminara…

Twilight suspiro y se dio media vuelta – Lose…ni yo tampoco…..

_En Canterlot , los changlings desafortunadamente ganabvan la batalla , no era por numero de soldados , solo por falta de motivación._

Celestia – No creo que ganemos esta vez Luna.

Luna asintió – Hay que avisarles a Shinning y Cadance.

La Reina bajo de donde estaba viendo la batalla y se acercó a Shinning y CXadaence – Hola..vaya..vaya….hace tiempo que no los veo.

Shinning puso una mueca – Alejate de mi esposa.

Reina – Hay , pero si yo solo saludaba – dijo haciéndose la ofendidia – pero ahora será su fin.

Shining - ¡No si podemos detenerlo primero! – dijo haciendo invocando con Cdance , el mismo hechizo que hizo , en una boda en Canterlot.

La Reina rio - ¡estupidos! – dijo riendo , mientras que el hechizo se desacia y no le afectaba lo mas minimo a la Reina.

Cadance – No lo entiendo , ¡la ultima vez funciono!

Reina - ¡Tu misma lo has dicho! , ¡la ultima vez! , ¡ahora soy mas fuerte y ninguno de esos hechizos de amor , me podrá derrotar! – les grito.

En eso , unos Changelings , salieron del castillo, con las princesas Luna y Celestia atadas – Listo mi señora , las capturamos.

La reina sonrio – Perfecto , ¡Nos vamos a Ponyville! – dijo agarrando a Shining y Cadance y dirijiendose volando , junto a las princesas atadas a Ponyville.

_En Ponyville , Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban , en posición mientras veian a la Reina y a las 3 princesas y a Shining , llegar volando._

Reina – aterrizando – Oh , hola querida Twilight Sparkle , jejeje.

Twilight la miro mal - ¡Suelte a , las princesa , a mi hermano y a mi cuñada! – le grito.

Reina - ¿a ellos? – dijo mirándolos – ah , no , ellos solo miraran , como los elementos de la armonía caen – rio.

Twilight perdió su paciencia , dio una señal y todos los elementos empezaron a brillar y crear un arcoíris , pero luego todo se desarmo y todas cayeron al suelo.

Fluttershy – Au , mi cabeza – se sobo.

Reina- jajajajajjajajajajajajajajja , todo era mas fácil cuando estaba su amiga rosada , ¿no? – pregunto riéndose.

Rainbow – Usted sabe de ella , QUE HIZO CON ELLA? – le grito furiosa.

Reina - ¿yo? , no yo nada , solo…le hice una pequeña trampita.

Todas se miraron confundidas - ¿Qué LE HIZO? , TRAMPOSA

La Reina rio.

Luna – Es el fin – se dijo para sí misma.

¿? - ¡ESPEREN! – grito una voz.

Todos voltearon al ver la voz y no pudieron creer , lo que vieron.

TODOS - ¡PINKIE PIE! – dijieron con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Reina - ¡Que! , ¡no es posible! , ¡TU DEBERIAS ESTAR EN MI TRAMPA!

Pinkie - pues no – dijo haciendo parar a sus amigas – estoy lista.

Twilight con una sonrisa , le entrego su elemento.

Todos los elementos se imbocaron y crearon un hermoso , arcoíris , que envolvió a la reina y a los changelings y los boto lejor de Equestria.

Todas las amne 5 , abrazaron a Pinkie.

Rarity - ¡Pinkie! , ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto feliz.

Pinkie – Ahh , eas una larga historia – dijo viendo como Moud , se acercaba con sus 2 hermanas y sus 2 sobrinos y le dedicaba una sonriosa.

En eso , un Cheese , feliz se acerco y abrazo a Pinkie - ¡PINKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pinkie – jejeje , hola.

Cheese - ¿Qué te paso? , ¡cuenta!, ¡cuenta! , ¡cuenta!

Pinkie rio - ¡COMO DIJE ANTES , ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA , QUE LUEGO CONTARE!

Las princesas sonrieron , una batalla mas ganada y paz para Equestria otra vez.

**_Pero para eso , solo se dedico , ¡entre Sonrisas y una pisquita de amor!_**

* * *

**Gracias por seguir esta historia XD , tengo en mente un monton de fanfic , pero ahora tratare de hacer fanfics de otros dibujos , cuando termine mi otro fanfic CREO QUWE ERES TU , seguira un fanfic de MLP**

**Se despide...**

**Pinkimina Pie**


End file.
